


Unexpected Reaction

by InsaneRedDragon



Series: Grains of Sand [9]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRedDragon/pseuds/InsaneRedDragon
Summary: For the prompt: Eggsy high on truth serum? Like they dose him with it to test the recruits and it turns out it only makes Eggsy high, it doesn't make him talk truth?





	

“Guv, your hair is so perfect. Like all the time. How d’ya keep it like that? I’ve always wondered…” Eggsy stretches his hand out to run his fingertips over the top of Harry’s head. His eyes widen comically before an honest to god giggle spills from his lips. “It’s so soft.”

Harry can’t help the way his eyes crinkle up, even as the rest of his face stays impassive. “Eggsy, it’s proper to ask another person before you touch them like that.”

“Sorry, sorry, but I just had ta.” Eggsy drops his hand to his side and looks at the floor, his bottom lip jutting out in a truly ridiculous pout.

Harry puts a hand to the small of Eggsy’s back and starts to guide him towards the door. “Come along, Eggsy. I think, perhaps, a visit to medical is in order.”

As Eggsy stops to take JB’s leash, and then gets thoroughly distracted at the texture of the pups tongue on his palm, Harry grumbles to himself, “And then perhaps one to Merlin’s office as well.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr: [insanereddragon](http://insanereddragon.tumblr.com/). I'm always open for 100 word drabble and ficlet prompts.


End file.
